With development of a network technology and improvement of intelligence degrees of electronic devices, a user may implement more and more functions through an electronic device, for example, communication, chatting and playing a game. A signal transmission is implemented through an antenna of the electronic device during the communication and chatting of the user through the electronic device.
When a user uses an electronic device, the electronic device may be in different postures under different service states. For example, the electronic device may be in a portrait state or a landscape state, or the left side of the electronic device is held by the user or the right side of the electronic device is held by the user. When the electronic device is in different postures, an antenna on the electronic device may be located at a position the user holds. When the antenna on the electronic device is in the held position, antenna performance of the electronic device will be reduced.